Hana Kimura
|birth_date = |birth_place = Yokohama, Kanagawa, Japan |family = Kyoko Kimura (mother) Isao Kobayashi (father) |height = |weight = |trainer = Wrestle-1 Dojo |debut = March 30, 2016 |names = Hana Kimura HANA }} is a Japanese professional wrestler, currently working for World Wonder Ring Stardom. Professional wrestling career She was accepted in to the Wrestle-1 dojo after she passed an audition that took place in December of 2015. At the same month she was announced as a round girl of the "Super Teriffic Cuties" as HANA. On March 30, 2016 she made her professional wrestling debut losing to her classemate Reika Saiki. She spent the rest of the year wrestling in different promotions such as WAVE, Sendai Girls. In July she started to compete in JWP she received her first championship shot for the JWP and Daily Sports Women's Tag Team Championship with Hanako Nakamori losing to Arisa Nakajima and Tsukasa Fujimoto. After that, she participated in the tournament for the vacated JWP Junior Championship and Princess of Pro Wrestling Championship where she defeated Yuina Onasaka in the first round and later Yako Fujigasaki to become the new champion winning her first and second professional wrestling championship on September 18. Two days later she started to compete in Stardom where she joined her mother's Oedo Tai's unit where she teamed with her mother Kyoko Kimura and Kagetsu won the Artist Of Stardom Championship defeating Io Shirai, Kairi Hojo and Mayu Iwatani on October 10. On November 12 it was announced that Kimura will be joining her rookie mates to Pro Wrestling A.C.E, where she would later join the main roster. On December 28 she lost the JWP Junior and Princess of Pro Wrestling Championship to Yako Fujigasaki. On January 7 Hana, Kyoko and Kagetsu lost the Artist Of Stardom Championship to HZK, Io Shirai and Momo Watanabe. Sixteen days later she defeated her mother in her retirement match. On June 21 Kimura and Kagetsu defeated Hiroyo Matsumoto and Jungle Kyona to win the Goddess of Stardom Championship. On March 9, Kimura made her debut for American promotion Ring of Honor (ROH), when she was announced as part of a tournament to crown the inaugural Women of Honor Champion losing to Sumie Sakai in the first round. In March 2019 Kimura announced that she was leaving Wrestle-1. From August 17 to August 22, 2019 Kimura took part in the 2019 5★Star GP. After seven wins and one losses, Kimura advanced to the finals, where she defeated Konami to win the tournament. On October 14, Kimura unsuccessfully challenged Bea Priestley for the World of Stardom Championship. In wrestling * Finishing moves ** Kamagatame (Indian deathlock) ** Big Boot ** Missile Kick * Entrance themes ** "La La La (Brazil 2014)" by Shakira feat. Carlinhos Brown (Independent Circuit) ** "Internet Friends" by Knife Party (Stardom) Championships and accomplishments *'JWP Joshi Puroresu' **JWP Junior Championship (1 time) **Princess of Pro-Wrestling Championship (1 time) *'World Wonder Ring Stardom' **Artist of Stardom Championship (1 time) – with Kyoko Kimura and Kagetsu **Goddess of Stardom Championship (1 time) – with Kagetsu **5★Star GP (2019) **Best Tag Team Award (2017) with Kagetsu **Fighting Spirit Award (2019) *'Sendai Girls' **Sendai Girls Tag Team Championship Challenger Decision Tournament (2017) – with Meiko Satomura Category:Wrestlers Category:Oedo Tai Category:Wrestle-1 Roster Category:Pro Wrestling Wave Roster Category:Sendai Girls Roster Category:JWP Roster Category:Joshi Category:Tokyo Cyber Squad